


Worst Possible Timing

by otaka101



Series: Dragon Age 2: Elf-Blooded Hawkes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: >:3, just the way i like it, seb has such a fun voice to write, this ended up being pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaka101/pseuds/otaka101
Summary: As Sebastian swears his vows, he finds out the truth about his family's death, despite how hard the templars and Elthina try to hide the news from him.
Series: Dragon Age 2: Elf-Blooded Hawkes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514543
Kudos: 3





	Worst Possible Timing

The sisters crowd around at the pews, chattering excitedly as a few mothers in the lower sections lit the incense while chanting. The priest's wreath hangs around my shoulders as I kneel in front of the Grand Cleric, my head down as I listen to her benedictions. 

  
"Sebastian, do you vow to be chaste, love the Maker and Andraste and vow to serve them? Are you willing to give up your worldy possessions, titles, and goals? To serve as a lay brother to our humble Chantry?"

  
The approval in her words are as gentle as the hands on my forehead, soaking the anointed oil onto my brow and I can't contain the smile that erupts from the butterflies swarming in my stomach. Is it anticipation or resignation? No, these were the doubts that the Maker expected me to overcome. He wouldn't put me here if he didn't wish for me to serve. I raise my head and look Elthina in the eyes, my resolve reknewed by her unwavering gaze.

  
"Yes. I pledge myself to the Maker and Andraste, my undying service."

  
"Then by the power I hold as the Grand Cleric, I hereby induct you to the Chantry as a lay brother."

  
She gives me permission to stand and my cheeks hurt, the oil stings my eyes as it mixes with salty tears. I never thought I'd be here, calling myself a brother of the Chantry, after all these years. But now, at last, I'm able to make my own decision regarding my destiny. 

  
Elthina gives me a wide bright smile and puts her hands on my shoulders, "It is a gift from the Maker that you've decided to atke your vows, Sebastian. The Kirkwall Chantry is more than overjoyed to have your in our ranks." Something sounds out behind us, the clattering of an incense torch falling to the ground and a rush of armored feet. I try to look back, but Grand Cleric Elthina places her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to stay facing her. "As am I, Sebastian. Now, I think that it would be most prudent to--"  
I gently, but firmly grab her wrists and take them off my cheeks, turning to face the sound of the scuffle.   
"Sebastian, wait--!"

  
"Sebastian Vael!"

  
He was a human, in raggedy clothes that was clearly bearing the worn and torn colors and symbols of the Vael family. Something must've happened.  
The pit of butterflies thrash in my stomach as I raise my voice, steady and clear, "I am Sebastian Vael, what is it that you needed of me?"

  
The templars laid hands on the man, but with a wave of my hand and stern glare, the templars reluctantly thake their hands off the man. He huffs, looking about the Chantry with disgust and suspicion. "I've been trying to deliver a message but these robed bastards have been blocking me. Then!" the man's hands start to gesture violently, "These thugs clobbered my over the head! They were going to throw me into the Waking Sea but finally I made it here to report to you the truth of what has transpired in Starkhaven."

  
Before I can speak Eltina speaks over me, "Sebastian is a newly initiated brother of the Chantry and as such cannot have any dealing with worldly matters--"  
"I think I can speak for myself, Grand Cleric."

  
Her head swivels and though she's wearing a mild frown, I can see the anger in her eyes, just like Mother when I 'acted out of line'.  
"Please," I implore the man, "Will you tell me what I have to say?"

  
The man pauses, face sobering as he gets down on one knee, "Prince Sebastian Vael, I'm sorry to say that your family has been murdered."

  
I grip on the bannister to stay upright, because my legs have completely given out under me, the butterflies in my stomach all shrivel and die at once. I can't keep my voice steady, it shakes and wobbles as I reply, "Did anyone survive?"

  
The man shakes his head, and I realize he's wearing the Vael guard uniform, no medals or badges, probably this had been a part time job with a decent salary. Why did he survive when no one from my family managed to?

  
The rush of shame that shoots through me is drowned out by the sudden and sheer terror that overtakes me. Perhaps this man is the real assassin? Why would the templars and sisters try to bar him otherwise? Had he come to finish me off next, under the guise of a messenger?

  
"I'm sorry, ser. They didn't just kill your family, they killed the servants, the children and orphans your family took in...the halls and floors of the castle have been soaked with the blood of people who couldn't even fight back."

  
I shove the lump in my throat down, my arms shaking, "What do you mean by that?"

  
"My prince..." he trails off forlornly, his eyes falling to the ground. "The air boiled and the water tore away at our skin, the food was poisoned and I saw people choke and die mid-bite. And that..." he pauses. "Was before they struck. I know not if they are professional assassins or mercenaries, but they slaughtered everyone in the castle."  
"How...how did you escape?" The words are cruel, but I need to know.

  
The guard shakes his head sadly. "I haven't."

  
I rear back, feeling the phantom sting of pain that sends me reeling. "W-what do you mean?"

  
The man stands up and is immediately apprehended by the tempars who hold his arms behind his back. 

  
"Hey!" It comes out as a shout, more aggressive and forceful that normal and I'm sure if Father was here--if he was still alive-- I'm sure he would've reprimanded me for his my outburst.

  
But he's not here. None of them are in this world anymore. 

  
"Unhand him!"

  
The templars pause but don't release the man. Though the guard struggles in their grasp, I can tell he isn't giving them much trouble, his left arm hangs limply at his side and dried blood is caked around the knees of his trousers.

  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and whirl around to see the Grand Cleric, her face pinched. "This man...how do we know that he can be trusted? For all we know this might be a trick to kill you."

  
I brush off her hands and side step her to walk down the stairs. As I approach the templars attempt to take the man away, but something stops them. No matter, they aren't my biggest concern right now anyways. 

  
My biggest concern is the man staring at me with awe and relief in his eyes. The templars release him and he reaches for the hem of his shirt, sending scandalized gasps rushing through the crowd of mothers and sisters.

  
As the man takes off his shirt, the whispers turn to shouts and shocked yells. I tune it out, focusing on the patchy yellow-green skin flaking away at his chest, the veins around his neck thick and pulging, the skin around them white adn the flesh around it rotting, jaundiced, and corroded.

  
"I haven't survived, Prince Vael. I came all this way to tell you what happened when these templars detained me--"

  
One of the templars strikes the guard in the back of the head before I can react and I hold out my knife to parry the other attack from the second templar and shield the guard. I feel the man gasp and the air woosh from his lungs as I grab him, I leap back with the man in my arms, my other hand holding out my knife to deflect any other assaults.

  
"I-what in the Maker's name is wrong with you?!"

  
The chatter and gossip rose to a roar as the templars approached us, the man in my arms has gone slack and eyes glassy. 

  
Now I'm the last of my line. The last survivor of my home and house. 

  
Before the shock can fully set in, the resentment bubbles up in my heart. The man's hands open and something falls out, a small trinket encrusted with blood and grime, a small symbol I don't recognize engraved in it.

  
This man who traveled all this way will not have died in vain. I will not allow any of the people involved in this to get away. I will have my retribution! They will not be unavenged!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is part of the Elf-Blooded series, and I specifically was wondering exactly what happened when Sebastian was taking his vows that he quit it immediately, and this was what I ended up writing the more I thought about it.


End file.
